<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Brother by AyzuLK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332027">Little Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK'>AyzuLK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glass Wings [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice loves Edward too, Carlisle loves Edward, Esme even more, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice saw him for the first time days after being transformed. Although her first memory was Jasper, he came not long after. Her little brother.<br/>Or<br/>The Cullens while Edward was with Hydra and later the Avengers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen &amp; Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen &amp; Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen &amp; Esme Cullen, James "Bucky" Barnes/Edward Cullen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glass Wings [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316">Asas de Vidro</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK">AyzuLK</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alice saw him for the first time days after being transformed. Although her first memory was Jasper, he came not long after. Even before the faces of others, her future family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The visions continued, even when she managed to reunite with Jasper, and then with the others. There was always an emptiness, the feeling that someone was missing. And she saw that face occasionally. The first few times he was screaming, covered in blood. In pure agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never got a name, but whenever she saw him that way, she felt a sense of protection, from whom only someone who sees a person very dear to them in pain understands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Jasper knew of those visions, at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put herself making decisions about what to do. She wanted to rescue the boy. Those plans always ended with a much worse ending. And knowing that the best action was to do nothing was the worst feeling that existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, the visions changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no more screaming or pain or blood. There was an ice chamber, a sleeping face. Peace, which left her at least more relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She called him by many names: Redhead, freckles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure he's like us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper asked one afternoon, the two hunched over a drawing she had made on the living room table. The delicate finger traced the freckles she found so cute on his nose. The features were still youthful and gave him a more innocent appearance than anyone in the family. The hair was a coppery colour, but the eyes attracted more attention. One was bright red while the other was a shade of green that she had never seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was." She replied hesitantly, her finger tracing the green eye calmly. "Something changed. He's something else now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something else?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jasper looked worried, as always when Alice had one of her visions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Is the reason why the visions are less clear now. They changed him. He is not fully human, but he is not one of us entirely. The only reason why I can still see him is that he was once like me. Like us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A hybrid." - His eyes were surprised. "There are rumours... Maria told stories. There are others, but they are born that way. They were never like us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before he could ask anything more, Carlisle, who had approached them, stopped very still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jasper groaned at the range of emotions coming from the other vampire in strong waves: Pain, loss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.........</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't go and get him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle's expression was something that they had never seen before on the gentle vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper stood in front of Alice, a small growl incoming of his throat. He knew that he would not attack her, but even so, the feelings coming from him, from Esme, made him nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can not." Alice spoke almost tearfully. "If we go, everything will end much worse. "Her eyes were unfocused. "If we go looking for him, there is only a destiny just for him ...</span>
  <em>
    <span> death."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, everyone was silent. Rosalie, who was trying to show disinterest, could not hide her stressful feelings, and Emmett looked uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And strangely excited about the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Explain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Carlisle demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've seen him since forever. Do you think I didn't try a plan?" Alice faced the patriarch, coming out of his protection, touching his arm lightly. "Carlisle...We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>get him. But he will be rescued." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Carlisle relax, Esme touching his arm as Alice did with Jasper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper almost sighed when the nerves started to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He made a decision." Alice continued, eyes distant. "He'll come back for him. They all will. They'll rescue him, take care of him as none of us can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is my son." Carlisle murmured with so much heartbreak that Jasper feel like crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He will continue to be." Alice smiled slightly. "There will be a time for a meeting, but not now. He doesn't need us now. He needs him. Them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Extraordinary people. Like him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand." Rosalie interrupted. "What's so special about him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice smiled, her eyes unfocused, seeing something that none of them could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah ... Edward. He's going to do extraordinary things, Rosie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So we can only wait?" Esme spoke with a mournful expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice nodded sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything will be fine. Believe me. I love him too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your visions are subjective." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle pondered, still tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" They are. But, he will not change his mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is he? Who is he for Edward?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice smiled even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" His future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.......</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were occasional visions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always kept an eye on him. Carlisle and Esme were calmer for this, and so was her. And little by little, over the years, other things emerged. The faces of the others appeared more clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A metal arm. A house with glass walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time she heard his laugh, her heart seemed to swell in her chest, and Jasper was contaminated with her joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the day when everything was consolidated, the vision hit her so hard that it scared everyone. The frightened and worried looks soon were confused by her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hugged Jasper tightly, feeling enormous relief after all these years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He remembered." She shouted. "They're going to get him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>..........</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward is giving me a headache." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Alice grunted, nestling in Jasper's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Esme looked, interested at this. Carlisle was soon at the bottom of the stairs too. Both were feeling impatient. They followed Alice's orders, but it was getting harder and harder not to get involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" What is he thinking of doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He changes his mind every second. Chances are he'll call Carlisle soon, but something stops him. He looks scared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadness. Jasper felt immense sadness come over him, and he didn't know whose it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he doesn't call, I'll call him myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice spoke petulantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks later, she fulfilled the threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After days with a headache, mumbling about someone with a metal arm. About all the decisions they didn't make at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day they just got home, and she was hanging up with a big smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.........</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie didn't know what to think about the intruder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> On the one hand, she knew he wasn't an intruder: he had come first. On the other, many things about him made her uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that the Volturi was involved, for example. And how excited they all seemed. The fact that he was a part human, which she would never admit, but made her a little jealous. Even though she knew the price he paid for it, and that it was not in his control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated feeling confused, and so she didn't like the idea of some stranger in the life who she had already gotten used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, she went to the meeting with everyone, complaining about everything, including the delay of a few minutes. Until they smelled it. Sweet, but there was something different from theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone focused on the glass, watching him get out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear his heartbeat, much slower than a human one, but there was a beat. And breathing, and a pulse of blood in the arteries that made her slightly uncomfortable. Esme smiled widely. Carlisle held his breath. Jasper, too, but for different reasons, probably fearing the smell of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice looked like she was about to jump out of the chair. Even Emmett was interested. Very interested, since he didn't shut up about finally having a younger brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally came through the door, he studied him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie wrinkled her nose at his clothes: The faded pants, a rock band shirt that didn't even seem to be his, from the strange smell of oil and grease. An old leather jacket was the only worthy part. And yet, she had to admit that he looked good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, they were all beautiful, but he was different. He had less of the beauty that seemed inhuman to them. He was less pale, for once. His face looked younger. The skin was not perfect: there were freckles around the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most obvious was the eyes. One was golden like theirs, characterizing the diet in animals, the other was emerald green. Like a cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression was also strange, if not the stranger of all. His posture was nervous. His eyes were vague, like Alice's, as if he wasn't always there. He looked at them all with an almost childlike expression, focused primarily on Carlisle. It was like watching a child waiting for a lecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And then she noticed the expression of pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>happiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, confusion, as the older vampire hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His startled eyes went over them all, then back to Carlisle. An uncertain and soft smile bloomed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Carlisle. Dad, I ... I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was hoarse and melodious, but it looked more childish than theirs, imperfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are here." Carlisle stopped the hug and put the hands on his shoulders, drinking the boy's face with so much awe that she almost looked away. One hand traced the boy's cheek, who flushed, eyes glassy. "It's all right, son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded and hugged the patriarchy again. They seemed unaware or didn't care for the audience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle did not let go even when the two walked to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esme, who was waiting for her turn, seemed like she couldn't wait anymore and hugged him before Carlisle released the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Edward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, mama."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The term surprised Rosalie and made her slightly uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him look so young. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gave her a strange sense of protection for the intruder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't want that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes looked at her curiously, and she remembered that he could read her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could say anything, Alice was on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlisle announced after everyone was seated. Alice between Jasper and Edward, clinging to his arm. He took to her almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their expression was so similar that it was uncomfortable to see. It was slightly absent, slightly insane. Every once in awhile he would comment on something she saw, in a universe just for the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper looked cautious, but not overly concerned about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edward, you already know Alice. These are Jasper and Emmett. And this is Rosalie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at everyone, nodding to Jasper over Alice's head, accepting Emmett's hand over the table, who was smiling broadly. And then he looked at her, curiosity and cautious in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>If you hurt them, I will dismember you.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought loud and clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, his absent eyes a little more focused on hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>You look like a nutcase.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled more, this time showing white teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always hear that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalie relaxed. A little</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.........</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were there, in front of her. The metal hand was holding his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like seeing two planets in the same orbit, and finally, a decision was made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper looked out of the corner of his eye, probably feeling her happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She focused on the blue eyes, which looked between the two strangers, and on her brother. Edward looked quite comfortable, more than she had seen him all afternoon. The metal man's eyes were clear when they looked at Edward. It was as if he looked at the most important thing in the world for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, she saw. The two of them sitting on a piano bench, the music sweet. And a kiss even sweeter. She saw fantastic fights and calm nights, and a metal arm encircling her brother in a protective embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Finally.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was in order.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>